Field of the Invention
This invention refers in general to foldable structures and in particular to a new and useful foldable chassis for baby strollers with front guardrails.
The different types of chassis for baby strollers and the different types of folding systems they present have been well known here, there are those that juxtapose the handles and back against the armrests, seat, back and front legs, with folding and unfolding by moving the handles, pushing forward and downward or up and toward the back, respectively.
The present invention is an improvement over Spanish Utility Model No. 292,203 which refers to a chassis of this type, made up of a simple structure that is also comfortable for the child and at the same time is easy to fold and unfold. This chassis includes basically, on each side, the joint between the handle branch and the back leg via a bent arm that extends downward, to where it joins a strut whose other end is joined to the front leg. This leg is joined to the front side of the back leg by its upper part; the back leg is joined to a flatbar, which functions as an armrest and joins at the back end to the handle branch.